If Only They Knew
by untouchablerave
Summary: A Karen/Matt/Arthur One Shot. Karen, Matt and Arthur have a twisted emotionally involved attachment to each other.


Click, flash, click, was all that was running through Arthur's head. He forced a smile, but it was difficult when being bombarded with light bulbs, calling for your attention, forcing you to pose. Arthur's arm was wrapped tightly around Karen's waist, almost holding on for dear life as they embarked on the voyage through the sea of 'a whole night being forced'. The whiteness of the bulbs dimmed Arthur's coherence, as most of the pictures that had been taken of him probably would end up being mug shots. But that's okay, he used to it, he's used to being the 'ugly one', despite Matt and Karen's best efforts to reassure him how ugly and goofy they are as opposed to him. But then, on nights like this when the pair of them exits the car and look so flawless, that it makes it harder to believe them.

He looks to Karen and she smiles slightly, but they know there is a hole to be filled. Matt joins them soon after this thought and they are complete again, Karen looks to them both with a smug smile, 'my boys' she almost says, but she doesn't have to because they already know it. Arthur spots Steven in the crowd, and nods to him, and receives a nod in return, because Steven knows it too…

The PA guides them to an interviewer, she's young, new and fresh to the industry, and is excited to be interviewing the Golden Trio. Arthur could spill it all out here, tell everyone and the world would know about them. But where would the fun be in that? Then no one would speculate? No one would talk anyone? Arthur wouldn't have the joy of giggling himself every time someone commented on their closeness, how they were a little too close, how it was strange, how it was a little too… odd. He wouldn't have the constant accusations from his girlfriend, wondering if he was cheating on her with Karen, or even Matt. If only they knew, but it was a hell of a lot more fun if they didn't.

"You guys are really close, you've got a fantastic bond – how did that originate?"

'Nice wording' Arthur thought, basically an excuse to ask them if they all ended up in bed together one morning with a large hangover. It was true and he actually realised that Matt and he rather enjoyed spit-roasting Karen while licking ice cream off her pearly white skin. Arthur shook the thoughts from his mind, how right they were.

Karen and Arthur took a metaphorical step back and allowed Matt to take this one, but was already a step ahead, just like normal. He was the talker, Arthur was the thinker and Karen was the looker. Those were their roles and they knew them well enough, no one tried to overshadow anyone, everyone bought something individual, that's what made them more powerful than even the media or Steven could imagine.

"Well, it all started pretty early on, really, right from when we were cast. We have such an electrifying chemistry together that just dazzled Moffat that I think he found it pretty difficult not to hire us!"

Arrogant, but lovable – Arthur exhaled jaggedly and gripped his fingers tighter around Karen's waist, typical Matt.

The three of them exchanged glances as they waited to be moved on, it was almost telepathic, telling each other exactly what they would do to each other when they got back to the hotel room later that night, or maybe even when they got to the toilets, because let's face it, they're not going to get through the night without at least some groping and folding in the back row.

Arthur remembers the time that he and Matt went to see some movie at the theatre, and ended up giving each other head in the toilets and not actually watching the movie at all, it was just an excuse to do it in public. Arthur looks over to Matt, who winks at him, and they share the great delight in reminiscing wordlessly. Karen had gotten pissy that she hadn't been involved, so the boys bought her some red wine, got her drunk and fucked her till sunrise.

Arthur loved making Karen come, her mouth twitched and she rode him hard against his pelvic phone, which he loved, especially when Matt was butt-fucking him too. They were perfect together, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, which fit just right. Arthur looks down at Karen, and it's almost like she's reading his mind, he presses a kiss to her temple and his hand finds its way to the nape of Matt's neck, giving it a gentle stroke when the cameras aren't looking.


End file.
